Solid-state semiconductor devices are found in most electronic components today. Semiconductor-based sensors, for example, are fabricated using semiconductor processes. Humidity sensors are but one class of semiconductor-based sensors finding many industrial applications. Modern manufacturing processes, for example, generally require measurement of moisture contents corresponding to dew points between−40° C. and 180° C., or a relative humidity between 1% and 100%. There is also a need for a durable, compact, efficient moisture detector that can be used effectively in these processes to measure very small moisture content in gaseous atmospheres.
Humidity can be measured by a number of techniques. In a semiconductor-based system, humidity can be measured based upon the reversible water absorption characteristics of polymeric materials. The absorption of water into a sensor structure causes a number of physical changes in the active polymer. These physical changes can be transduced into electrical signals which are related to the water concentration in the polymer and which in turn are related to the relative humidity in the air surrounding the polymer. Two of the most common physical changes are the change in resistance and the change in dielectric constant, which can be respectively translated into a resistance change and a capacitance change. It has been found, however, that elements utilized as resistive components suffer from the disadvantage that there is an inherent dissipation effect caused by the dissipation of heat due to the current flow in the elements necessary to make a resistance measurement. The result is erroneous readings, among other problems.
Elements constructed to approximate a pure capacitance avoid the disadvantages of the resistive elements. It is important in the construction of capacitive elements, however, to avoid the problems that can arise with certain constructions for such elements. In addition, there can also be inaccuracy incurred at high relative humidity values where high water content causes problems due to excessive stress and the resulting mechanical shifts in the components of the element. By making the component parts of the element thin, it has been found that the above-mentioned problems can be avoided and the capacitance type element can provide a fast, precise measurement of the relative humidity content over an extreme range of humidity as well as over an extreme range of temperature and pressure and other environmental variables.
Humidity sensing elements of the capacitance sensing type usually include a moisture-insensitive, non-conducting structure with appropriate electrode elements mounted or deposited on the structure along with a layer or coating of dielectric, highly moisture-sensitive material overlaying the electrodes and positioned so as to be capable of absorbing water from the surrounding atmosphere and reaching equilibrium in a short period of time. Capacitive humidity sensors are typically made by depositing several layers of material on a substrate material.
Semiconductor-based humidity sensors are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,882, entitled “Humidity sensing element”, issued Jan. 14, 1986, discloses a capacitance humidity sensing element. The sensing element structure includes a substrate and a set of interdigitated electrodes deposited on the substrate surface. A first water permeable polymer film is deposited over the electrodes and a conductive mesh is formed over the first polymer film. A second polymer film is deposited over the mesh, burying the mesh between the two polymer films. The spacing between openings of the mesh is less than the thickness of the second polymer film. The square of the sum of the two polymer film thicknesses is minimized so that the response time is minimized. The mesh conductivity is made greater than a minimum value so that the resistive component of the impedance is small compared with the capacitive impedance, and thus the device impedance is independent of any instabilities in the conductive mesh impedance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,376 entitled “Capacitive moisture detector and method of making the same,” issued Apr. 24, 2001, to Tenney, discloses a multi-layer polymer RH sensor. The Tenney patent describes an improved capacitive moisture detector that includes a ceramic substrate with a plurality of layers of interdigitated electrodes and a plurality of interleaved moisture sensitive dielectric layers. Alternate electrodes are electrically coupled to provide two electrical contacts and a circuit representing multiple capacitors connected in parallel. According to an exemplary embodiment, six layers are provided, resulting in a structure presenting five parallel connected capacitors, thereby providing a total capacitance of the detector which is ten times that of previous detectors having the same footprint. According to a preferred embodiment of the Tenney invention, each dielectric layer is made relatively thin to effectively decrease the distance between the plates of each of the five capacitors. Since capacitance is inversely proportional to the distance between the dielectric layers, the thinness of the electrodes in the present invention also serves to increase capacitance. According to another preferred embodiment of the Tenney patent, a floating porous conductive film is provided over the sixth electrode to contain the field of the top capacitor and render the detector immune from the effects of surface contaminants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,325, entitled “Capacitance measuring circuit”, issued May 16, 1989, to Watson, discloses yet another semiconductor-based sensor for measuring humidity. In the Watson patent, a variable capacitor, which may be a humidity-sensitive capacitor, and a fixed reference capacitor are connected at a node. The node is clamped at a reference potential during a first phase of a two-phase measuring cycle as the variable capacitor is charged to a fixed voltage and the fixed capacitor is charged to a feedback voltage. The node is unclamped during the second phase and the capacitors are connected in a series loop to allow a redistribution of the charge in the capacitors or force a reversal of that charge with a voltage source. The deviation of the node from its reference potential after charge redistribution occurs is used as input to a feedback circuit that integrates that deviation over a number of cycles until it provides a feedback voltage of magnitude sufficient to cause the node deviation to be reduced to zero. A second reference capacitor can be supplied to provide an offset. The capacitors are constructed by simultaneous deposition on a substrate of a first plate followed by a dielectric film and a second plate. The second plate of the variable capacitor is porous to admit water molecules and the second plate of the fixed capacitor is impervious to water. According to Watson, simultaneous deposition provides similar characteristics for the capacitors.
An electrical connection problem has been found to reside in some semiconductor humidity sensor designs as described in, but not limited to, the Watson patent. Failed electrical connection can result where a large step height exists between the conductive electrical plates and the electrical interconnects, particularly during thermal/humidity cycling due to the relatively high Temperature Coefficient of Expansion of the sensing medium (e.g., dielectric film, polyimide insulator) and the swelling and shrinking of the sensing medium. By this mechanism, changing humidity or temperature can disconnect the sensing capacitor system from the chip electronics, or at least change the capacitive value of the sensor arrangement.
The present inventors have found that there is a need for improved humidity sensor designs. In view of the above-identified shortcomings of previous devices, the present inventors have invented an improved relative humidity sensor. The present inventors have also invented method and systems for balancing capacitive values associated with sensors that utilize a top plate that is common to two series capacitors, such as the improved relative humidity sensor described herein. Accordingly, the present invention is described and presented as a means to address the shortcomings currently found in present humidity sensor devices.